


A Kiss As An Apology

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Dawn Before the Rest of the World [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stately Home AU, Tumblr Prompt, butler!sherlock, gardener!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss As An Apology

The roses needed pruning, and John was glad of an excuse to slap the shears shut with force, again and again, working up a sweat at his temples. Grunting annoyance more than effort.

Sherlock’s long arms came around him from behind, hands spidery against his chest, and though John drew himself up tight and straight, telegraphing his anger through his posture, he did not lean away. Sherlock’s chest against his back was too warm, too close. Too soon.

The tip of Sherlock’s nose dipped into the hair at his temple, and no doubt he felt the perspiration there, and John hoped it repelled him.

“My words were poorly chosen,” Sherlock soothed. It was a start, but John wouldn’t let him off easily.

“Indeed they were,” he huffed.

Sherlock’s hands moved. His lips brushed the top edge of John’s ear.

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“Were you not?”

“You know–I hope you know–I would never intentionally cause you pain.”

Sherlock nudged with cheek and chin, and John bared his throat for his lips, soft sucking kisses in a winding trail.

John sighed, not with pleasure.

“Forgive me.”

A moment. A kiss.

“Of course.”


End file.
